


The Hurt and The Comfort

by jvnsen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvnsen/pseuds/jvnsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's dad is an asshole. Cas helps.<br/>Just an excuse for some hurt!Dean and comforting!Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hurt and The Comfort

Dean sends off the text, watching the light from his phone fade before setting it down on the nightstand, wincing as the movement pulls at his ribs.

He’s curled up on his bed, cheek pressed into the sheets, free arm wrapped around his stomach. Everything fucking hurts.

Dean breathes through his nose slowly, ignoring the stench of alcohol that has been ever present since he was four, counting seconds until he hears the front door creak open.

It’s only been a few minutes, at most. Castiel doesn’t live very far, but he must’ve been speeding to get here this fast.

He hears footsteps on the creaky stairs, and then Cas peers around the door. Dean lifts his head from the cool of the sheets, cracking a smile even as it tugs painfully at his split lip.

“Oh, Dean.”

Cas looks worried. Dean hates that he puts that look on his face, that crease between his eyebrows, and for a moment he wishes he hadn’t texted him at all.

“I’m fine. Just a couple new bruises to show off to the ladies.”

“I’m sure, Dean.”

Cas sits down next to him on the bed, uncurling Dean’s arm and gently lifting up the old Led Zeppelin tee. The crease between his eyebrows gets even deeper as he sees the full extent of the damage.

Cas’ eyes travel to his face, further taking in the split lip and his swollen eye that must already be bruising.

Dean closes his eyes. Looking at Cas directly, when he already feels so vulnerable, is too much for him to handle right now.

Dean feels the light touch of Cas’ hand stroking his cheek, only for a second, before the touch disappears and the bed creaks as Cas gets up.

“I’ll be right back.”

Dean knows the drill. Cas will be going into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. He’ll probably stop in the kitchen and get an ice pack too. There isn’t much Cas can do, other than clean out some of the cuts and ice the bruises, but Dean thinks it helps Cas deal with all of this. 

He hears Cas’ return, feels him sit back on the bed, but it still startles him to suddenly feel the cold ice on his face and he inhales sharply.

“Sorry, sorry.”

“S’ok.”

It’s silent as Cas adjusts the ice pack, then Dean feels a washcloth, gently wiping away the small amount of blood. Dean imagines he does it with the same amount of care a doctor would use with as something as serious as surgery.

When Cas is done, Dean finally opens his eyes, watching as Cas cleans up, placing the items on the nightstand.

Castiel is too good to him. Dean knows he doesn’t deserve it. It’s not fair for him to call Cas over in the middle of the night, or to burden him with all of this.  

He tries to ground himself, stop the dark thoughts from creeping in, but they enter like unwanted guests and he’s helpless to stop them.

“Dean?”

The tears come out of nowhere and he would feel embarrassed if Cas hadn’t already seen him at his most vulnerable dozens of times before.

Cas comes and lays beside him, facing him. He grabs Dean’s hand, threading his fingers through it, a pained look on his face.

“Talk to me. Please.”

Dean shakes his head, slowly and carefully - the beating he took to his face is giving him a serious headache. The crying isn’t helping.

“Where is Sam?”

“Sleepover.”

“…and John?”

“Dunno.”

Castiel sighs, but Dean knows he isn’t frustrated with him. Dean kind of wishes he was. He wants Cas to get mad at him just so Dean can prove he was right. He’s not worth Cas’ attention.

“I’m so tired. I don’t know how much longer I can deal with this anymore. And God forbid if Sam ever found out. I don’t know what I’d do.”

Dean pauses to take in a shaky breath.

“I looked up to him all my life, but I don’t… He’s my dad, Cas, and I love him, but I don’t know anymore. He’s supposed to take care of me and Sam, that’s what he’s supposed to fucking do. Instead I work two jobs and one of them funds his alcohol addiction.

It just makes me so goddamn angry sometimes. I shouldn’t have to hold together a family at 17.” Dean laughs, but it just sounds empty. “I’m a horrible son.”

Cas’ grip tightens on his hand. “Dean, you are the farthest thing from a bad son. You do so much for your family. You are incredibly selfless.”

Dean scoffs, but Cas continues. “And you don’t deserve any of this. I wish… I wish I could protect you from all of this.”

Dean wants to object, _he can take care of himself_ , but Cas sounds so goddamn sincere.

“I know,” he says instead. Dean knows his voice sounds awful, rough and cracking from his crying. He squeezes Cas’ hand where their fingers are still entangled. “I know, Cas.”

He swallows audibly. “Can you stay? Please.”

“Of course, Dean. Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had planned on this being a long fic with lots of plot. That didn't happen. I got tired of staring at it so I just decided to post it.


End file.
